fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Momomiya Rumi
Rumi Momomiya (桃宮留美 Momomiya Rumi): is one of the main Cures of Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure. Rumi is the main character of 13 years old; she is an Ameonna (雨女, "rain woman") and the youngest member of the group. In the past, Rumi was first kidnapped and then abandoned, and she has been raised by M. Barakamon, as Rumi Barakamon (ばらかもん 留美 Barakamon Rumi). Rumi is oversensitive and innocent but very emphatic and kind. Her alter-ego is Cure Tanuki, her main colors are pink and brown, she is the Japanese Raccoon Dog, and she is the Precure of Memory and Trauma. She uses the pink PreSpirit to transform. Her catchphrase is "Luck will smile on you!" (幸運は笑顔になる！Kōun wa egao ni naru!). Appearance: In her civilian form, Rumi appears in several outfits. She most often seen wearing a Italian style outfit, with a felt hat, a pink pants, a pink jacket with chains, a collar. As Cure Tanuki, she had a Japanese Racoon Dog tail and ears, fangs and claws, a green leaf on the head, the giant japanese bottle containing saké, japanese pink outfit with a spiritual neacklace, she carries a harp on the back. Personality: Rumi is oversensitive and innocent but very emphatic and kind. Rumi became more naive and sometimes crybabay. She is very intuitive. Rumi sees things in an attempt to understand them. Rumi is affected by her surroundings. According Hector, she had a strong empathy and care about more problems of their friends. And often listen to the reactions of others facing something negative. Rumi also avoid team sports, where everyone is constantly observed. She better perceive the nuances and details, complicating decisions. Even in cases where you can not talk right or wrong choice, gets more time to decide. After memory loss, she becomes amnesiac, Rumi became very quiet and serious. Which allows to gain confidence in her, once all her Memory Fragments reunited, her true personality takes over, but she remains serious and quiet. Painful Past: Barakamon Juichiro lives with his wife in a little French town. He usually works in Paris as a mason. One day he finds a baby girl in Paris. The girl wears very fine clothes, so apparently his parents are rich. Barberin offers to take care of the child, hoping to get a good reward. He gives the baby to his wife, and calls her Rumi meaning "Beautiful Lapis Lazuri". Nine years later, Juichiro gets injured in an accident. When Rumi is nine years old, Juichiro comes home unexpectedly. He sees that Rumi is still there and decides to get rid of him when she meets a travelling artist, Vitalis, who travels with three dogs - Capi, Zerbino and Dolce - and a monkey, Joli-Cœur. Vitalis offers to take Rumi on as apprentice for money. Rumi leaves her childhood home, without even a chance to say goodbye to her foster mother and starts a journey of the roads of France. Vitalis is a kind man, certainly better company than Barberin and teaches Rumi to play the harp and to read. Rumi gains dear friends, and in Vitalis the father he lacks. Together they earn a living by giving musical and stage performances in villages, towns and cities. Next stop is the town where Rumi is outfitted for her new life, including shoes, which he has never owned before. When they are in Toulouse, Vitalis is put in jail after an incident with a policeman who is rough with Rumi. When Rumi and her pets meet Miss Momomiya and her ill son Asuka who are the rainmans. Rumi learns the story about her dead husband and brother-in-law, who under the English law, was to inherit all of his brother's fortune if he died childless. An earlier child had disappeared and was never found however soon after the husband’s death, Asuka was born. Two months later Vitalis is released from jail, Remi and the Momomiyas would like to stay together, but Vitalis thinks it is better for Rumi to be free, and so they say goodbye. However, Miss Momomiya judges that Vitalis is a very kind and honest man. They travel in French towns, on the way to Paris but winter catches up to them from Troyes, and in a snowstorm Zerbino and Dolce are eaten by wolves in the woods, and Joli-Cœur catches pneumonia. In an attempt to raise money for the doctor, Rumi and Vitalis give a performance and Vitalis sings. Rumi has never before heard Vitalis sing. They return to Joli-Cœur with the money, but it's too late, Joli-Cœur is dead. They now continue their journey to Paris. Vitalis find a magical and spiritual item called, the "PreSpirit", and giving to Rumi, and thus the "Tanuki Harp". This act of love costs his life. That night, unable to find a place to stay, Vitalis and Rumi collapse in the snowstorm, he protect her from the snowstorm and dies. Rumi wakes up in a bed, with people standing around her: a man, the gardener Mister Akechi who had five children and inclued Risa, Rumi learns the terrible truth: Vitalis is dead, and she was crying about his death, and then fallen sick. The family take Rumi and Capi in the Akechi home. Rumi especially adores Lise. She teaches her to read and plays the harp for her. Rumi becomes a gardener. Then a terrible hailstorm ruins the glass in the greenhouse, and Mister Akechi is in debt to the man he borrowed from to buy his business. He cannot pay and has to enter a debt jail. Broken-hearted, vowing to their siblings to visit and bring the father news from them, Rumi takes her harp and Capi and takes to the road. Later Masato, the boy from the streets of Paris. Garofoli is in prison for beating another boy to death. Mattia pleads with Rumi to take him into her troupe. Masato turns out to be a gifted violinist, he plays other instruments too, and he learned some tricks while working for some time in a circus. Shortly after, Rumi in falling in love with him and kissing. After to buy a cow, Rumi wants Mattia to learn music and amazed by Mattia's great talent and tries to convince him to stay and learn, Masato does not want to leave Rumi because she's love him. Becoming Cure Tanuki: Four years later, Rumi is now 13 years old, they now head towards their visit to Rumi's foster mother. They can make good money, and giving the cow for Miss Barakamon. Rumi and Miss Barakamon finally meet again. Miss Barberin tells Rumi that her husband is in Paris in search of Rumi, because her real parents appear to be in search of her. Rumi is eager to know her real family. Rumi and Masato decide to return to Paris and find Barakamon Juichiro. When they arrive in Paris, they learn that Juichiro has died after he giving a letter. It mentions the address of the lawyer's office in London, in charge of the search for Rumi. So they take a boat to London, where they are led straight to Rumi’s parents. Their name is Driscoll. Rumi is terribly disappointed: the Driscolls are cold to her. The Driscolls receive a visitor, a man who seems interested in Rumi and the mysterious PreSpirit. The visitor does not meet Masato, but Masato overhears their conversation. Momomiya Jiro appears to be Rumi and Asuka's evil uncle. He hopes that Asuka will die from disease, so that he will inherit the fortune of his late brother. When Rumi is accused of a robbery committed by the Driscolls, Masato help her escape from prison. With the boat, they escape from the Driscolls. Rumi and Masato trace the "Cygnus" across France. They find Risa, they now find that Momomiya Jiro is there too. When she confronts her cruel uncle Momomiya Jiro, her PreSpirit become shining and she became Cure Tanuki (the Japanese Raccoon Dog), Jiro summons a Shikigami, but she beating them and banned him. Jiro does not know Masato so he is able to tell Miss Momomiya their story. Miss Momomiya guesses that Rumi might be her lost eldest daughter. After a few days Miss Momomiya meet Miss Barakamon. Miss Barakamon shows Rumi’s baby clothes which Miss Momomiya recognises as the clothes her girl wore when she was stolen. Miss Milligan happily declares that Rumi is her biological daughter. It is clear that Mr. Driscoll has stolen the girl as a job for Momomiya Jiro. She discovers she is the heir of a fortune. Memory Loss: When Rumi become Cure Tanuki, she confronted a certain Drama who is actually Momomiya Jiro and thus a Shikigami. Following her defeat, her memory is divided into five Memory Fragments, and became amnesic. Later, Hector who had found Rumi in the beach. He announces to Rumi she had lost her memory and divided into five Memory Fragments, and the Memory Core is threatened by Tsuzurao. Hector becomes Rumi's partner, they decides to help Rumi to find the five Memory Fragments, and saving the world. Transformations: Transformation Sequence: Cure Tanuki (キュアタヌキ Kyua Tanuki): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Rumi. Before to transform, she using her PreSpirit, and she says "Pretty Cure! Jinryuu! (プリキュア, 神流! Purikyua, Jinryuu!)". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with pink light. She gains tanuki tail, a tanuki tail, and her fangs, claws start to appear. Her a green leaf on the head, then a giant japanese bottle containing saké. Aapanese pink outfit with a spiritual neacklace, finally she carries a harp on the back. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Tanuki, posing afterward with a tanuki for background. Attacks: White Snow Storm (白吹雪 Shiro Fubuki): Her main attack, Cure Tanuki using with her "Tanuki Harp" to attaking the target with the snowstorm. Black Whirlwind (黒旋風 Koku Senpuu): Cure Tanuki created a black tornado to attacking the target God Spear Attack (神槍撃 Shin Sougeki): Cure Tanuki created a divine spear to pierce the target. Rain Song (雨の聖歌 Ame no Seika): Her main healing technique, she using with her "Tanuki Harp" to heal the team using the healing rain. Relationships: Momomiya Family: Momomiya Mikoto: Her biological mother. Momomiya Asuka: Her biological younger brother. Momomiya Jiro: Her evil uncle. Barakamon Juichiro: The adoptive father of Rumi, he sells Rumi to Vitalis, when Rumi was returned from the death of Vitalis, he had given the letter to move to England before dying. M. Barakamon: She is the adoptive mother of Rumi. Friends: Masato: He was Rumi's friend and possible her boyfriend. Akechi Risa: She encounter Rumi when she was sick. Rumi especially adores Risa. She teaches her to read and plays the harp for her. Etymology: Rumi '– (留美) Ru means "Lapis Lazuri", and Mi means "Beauty". '''Momomiya '– (桃宮) Momo means "Peach" and Miya "Shrine" can translate "Peach Shrine". '''Cure Tanuki – the Tanuki is a legendary animal from Japanese Folklore meaning "Raccoon Dog" in Japanese. Songs: Rumi's voice actor, Toyosaki Aki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Goto Saori who voices Fuyutsuki Kotone, Kawasumi Ayako who voices Sanada Tomoe, and Chiba Saeko who voices Kurama Serah. Singles: Moko, Moko, Moko, Moko! Memories with You. Duets: Tanuki and Inugami (Along with Goto Saori). Trivia: ・ Her painful past is was based of the French novel of Hector Malot, "Sans Famille". ・ She hates sweet foods and candies. ・ Coincidentally, when Rumi and Hector are partners. Rumi comes from the name of "Remi" who is a fictional character from the French novel of "Sans Famille" and while Hector Malot, the French novelist who had written the French novel of the same name. ・ She is the second Cure have a very tagic past after Yokubo Mako. ・ Her birthday is October 28th, which means her astrological sign is Scorpio. ・ Her Japanized name is based of Remi Barberin or Milligan from the French Novel of Victor Hugo "Sans Famille". ・ She is the second youngest Cure have 13 years old, the first is Haruno Haruka. ・ Rumi is the first Cure who psychologically changed since memory loss unlike her friends, even if she had found all her memories, she remains the same since she was amnesic. Category:Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure Category:Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure characters Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Female Characters